LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2
LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 is a short film made by M2Film to celebrate the ten year anniversary of LEGO’s Star Wars license. The film premiered on August 28, 2009 in the 9:00 ET (8:00 CT) time block on Cartoon Network. The movie was shown in two parts in the breaks of a rerun of Cartoon Network's live-action show Destroy Build Destroy. It was later made available on the official LEGO Star Wars website. Opening narration Synopsis R2-D2 strolls across the desert planet he landed on after getting shot out of Anakin Skywalker's starfighter. Artoo eventually comes upon on an oasis. Meanwhile, Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano leave Coruscant in a Y-wing and Jedi starfighter respectively. The two arrive at an asteroid field where a space slug lunges for Skywalker. The slug misses Skywalker's ship and its mouth closes around an asteroid instead. Tano then shoots the rock out of the space slug’s mouth. On Tatooine, R2-D2 is relaxing at the oasis. Three Jawas sneak up on him, disable Artoo with their ion blasters, and take him to their sandcrawler. Elsewhere, the search for Artoo continues. The elite squad of clone troopers searches a snow planet led by Commander Cody and Captain Rex. Cody and Rex follow the direction given by a droid finder, only to discover an army of Separatist battle droids. Cody and Rex slide across the ice and whack the top of the droid finder into the army. The top of the finder collides into droids and disables an AT-AT until the whole army is neutralized. Cody and Rex then build an attack shuttle over the wreckage. The search for Artoo continues as the Jawas hold a sale back at their sandcrawler. R2-D2 is one of the droids on display and gets the interest of one General Grievous. Grievous takes Artoo to his base but the droid eludes his captors and sends distress signal before hiding in a closet. Onboard the ''Twilight'', Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano detect the signal. The Twilight jumps into hyperspace along with the attack shuttle, a V-19, and an ARC-170. Meanwhile, Artoo finds a pink astromech had already occupied the closet just as Grievous discovers Artoo’s hiding place. Skywalker's force arrives at the base and heads toward the Separatist ship. Droid starfighters rush to intercept but the Republic ships blast their way through. Skywalker and Tano land in a hangar and fighter their way through battle droids. Elsewhere, Cody and Rex race down a different corridor. Meanwhile, Count Dooku, Asajj Ventress, and Grievous watch as a machine is lowered to extract Artoo's secret. Skywalker and Tano arrive and take out both the machine and the battle droid holding down Artoo. Dooku, Ventress, and Grievous ignite their lightsabers just as Cody and Rex arrive alongside the Jedi. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda show up and Kenobi ignites his lightsaber. Yoda, however, uses the Force to open a hole in the floor beneath the Separatists and the three fall into space. Yoda continues to move pieces to assemble a CR90 corvette. Everyone boards the starship and the Separatist ship explodes after they leave. Aboard the corvette, Kenobi has R2-D2 turn on his holoprojector. After bringing up a hologram of a ship, Artoo displays the correct hologram; an advertisement for the grand opening of Skywalker World. He then gives everyone VIP all access tickets to Skywalker World. The last scenes show the characters enjoying their time at Skywalker World. Skywalker and Tano each get cotton candy. Kenobi and Yoda try out the "Force-O-Meter". Rex and Cody play a shooting game. Finally, Artoo enjoys a boat ride with the pink astromech. Crew Behind the scenes Anakin Skywalker lands the Twilight in Hangar THX-1138. This is yet another reference to the film THX 1138. Appearances *C-3PO *CC-2224 "Cody" *CC-7567 "Rex" *Dooku *Boba Fett *Kit Fisto *Grievous *Indiana Jones *Obi-Wan Kenobi *George Lucas [http://www.m2film.dk/#/The-Quest-for-R2D2/ LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 at M2Film's official site] *Palpatine *R2-D2 *R2-KT *Anakin Skywalker *Leia Organa Solo *Ahsoka Tano *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Asajj Ventress *Watto *Mace Windu *Yoda |creatures= *Exogorth *Rancor *Sarlacc *Shark *Tauntaun |droids= *ASP-series droid *Astromech droid **R1-series astromech droid **R2-series astromech droid *B1 battle droid *B2 super battle droid *GNK power droid *''Hyena''-class bomber *[[NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer|NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcer]] *OG-9 homing spider droid *Protocol droid **3PO-series protocol droid *WED Treadwell repair droid **WED-15 Septoid Treadwell |locations= *Coruscant **Jedi Temple ***High Council Chamber *Endor *Hoth *Tatooine |organizations= *Count *Confederacy of Independent Systems **Dark Acolytes **Separatist Droid Army ***General *Galactic Republic **Grand Army of the Republic ***Clone trooper ***Clone trooper captain ***Clone trooper commander **Supreme Chancellor *Jedi Order **Grand Master **Jedi General **Jedi Knight **Jedi Master **Padawan *Order of the Sith Lords **Dark Lord of the Sith **Sith apprentice **Sith Lord |species= *Ewok *Human **Korun *Jawa *Kaleesh *Mon Calamari *Nautolan *Rattataki *Rodian *Togruta *Wookiee *Yoda's species |vehicles= *All Terrain Armored Transport *Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter *Belbullab-22 starfighter **''Soulless One'' *BTL-B Y-wing starfighter *CR90 corvette *Death Star *[[Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] **[[Ahsoka Tano's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Ahsoka Tano's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] **[[Anakin Skywalker's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Anakin Skywalker's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] *Digger crawler *G9 Rigger freighter **''Twilight'' *Groundcar *''Nu''-class attack shuttle *''Lucrehulk''-class battleship *''Sheathipede''-class transport shuttle *''Subjugator''-class heavy cruiser **''Malevolence'' *T-65 X-wing starfighter *TIE Advanced x1 *V-19 Torrent starfighter *''Venator''-class Star Destroyer *X-34 landspeeder |technology= *Blaster *DF.9 anti-infantry battery *Hologram *Holoprojector *Ion blaster *Lightsaber **Curved-hilt lightsaber *Missile *Phase I clone trooper armor *Rangefinder *Wheel |miscellanea= *Akul-tooth headdress *Alternate Basic alphabet *Asteroid belt *Black hole *Carbonite *Galactic Basic Standard *Hat *Hotel *Jaig eyes *Jawaese *Kama *Mirror *Pauldron *Popcorn *Soda *Telekinesis *Ticket *Water }} Sources *LEGO's announcement of the film. *M2Film official site Notes and references External links *Part 1 at LEGO.com. *Part 2 at LEGO.com. * * Category:LEGO Category:Television films